The physical characteristics and personal preferences of vehicle passengers vary widely. Accordingly, vehicles are designed to allow persons of varying sizes and preferences to adjust select features of vehicle systems for each person's comfort, convenience, and operation needs. For example, vehicle seats, foot pedals, rearview mirrors, steering columns, etc. are adjustable by an occupant to accommodate the occupant's height, weight, etc.
To reduce the burden of re-adjusting the select features of a vehicle for its frequent users, some vehicles include a memory system that stores the preferred settings of multiple users, and that is configured to automatically adjust the vehicle systems to the preferred settings upon request by one of the users. Features with memory are sometimes referred to as personalized features and/or systems.